


[podfic] boys will be boys

by reena_jenkins



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Parent-Teacher Conference, Podfic, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Schedule a parent-teacher conference with the Hales at your own risk."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] boys will be boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HalfFizzbin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfFizzbin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [boys will be boys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/536057) by [HalfFizzbin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfFizzbin/pseuds/HalfFizzbin). 



**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
  
 **Warnings:** established relationship, futurefic, kidfic, protectiveness, parent-teacher conference, fluff

**Length:**  00:10:28  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3  **[right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28TWolf%29%20_boys%20will%20be%20boys_.mp3) ** (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) **paraka** , for hosting me!)


End file.
